Revoultion
by Jazmin209
Summary: The American Revolution in England's/Arthur's point of view. Oneshot


The air hit me like a thousand fast acting bullets. My body shivered, all energy I had in me, all gone. My legs shaked, not being able to handle holding up me weight. They buckled under me and next thing I knew, I was on my knees.

Its as if I was shackled to the rough ground. My arms and legs, useless masses of flesh were lifeless. My head turned, facing all the dead bodies of my comrades surrounding me. Their bodies sprawled and scattered around.

Blood seeped through the open wounds inflicted upon them. Some died with a peaceful looking face, eyes closed, looking to be in some deep sleep. While others weren't so lucky, their soulless eyes looking into a void.

My eyes caught onto a prepubescent boy, his eyes half lidded. His small hands held onto a large rifle that laid on top of him. Holes in clothes made by the hundreds of bullets that flied to his once warm body.

It was too horrifying.

Rain came upon us, falling from the dark murky sky. The once lively green grass below me, now dry and rocky. The only colors seeming to be visible to me was red.

Oh, there was so much red, to much.. and blue, those god forsaken blue coats they wore.

I moved my eyes away from the poor boy and onto the source of my agony. My eyes slowly trailed up from his brown boots to his white pants. His blue coat stood out, enclosing him in those colors. His arms to his side, hands grasping on to a rifle.

I finally reached his face, oh his face. Tis' was consorted into a face of sorrow and pain. He shouldn't be looking like that, he was the one who decided to leave me. His blue eyes stared into my green ones wit such a emotion. Anguish and determination filled me.

Shakily, I placed my hand on the cold ground. Slowly, I tried to get up on my legs, but to no avail. I fell to the ground, my legs numb. No, if I stay on the ground, he'll leave me. He'll go and never come back.

My legs finally decided to cooperate with me as I finally got on my feet. I shook out of being cold as the rain pondered down on us. Rifle in hand I looked over to him, his teeth bared at me and lips pulled back on a snarl.

"Hey Britain! All I want, is my freedom."

You can't have it, no.

"I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother. From now on, consider me... independent!" He declared.

And my heart snapped into two. Where was the little boy I found all those years ago? The little boy who was dependent on me for everything he did? I won't let him get away, he'll never be by my side again.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as realization dawned to me. He would never be by my side the way he used to. He'll be away from me, forever. I shaky breath escaped me as I got ready to charge.

You're not leaving me.

My feet moved by themselves as he just stood there idol. My rifle coming up to unarmed him and take him back home. He was going to come home and we're going to talk this out. Yeah, it all go back to normal.

I aimed for his shoulder, but as his quick reflexes didn't fail him,  
I hit the middle of of his rifle. It up, like protection from the sharp blade at the end of my gun. We both let out a grunt as his gun went flying through the air and landing on the ground.

I breathed harshly, my gun now pointing at him directly in the face as he looked at me dead in the face.

"I won't allow it! You idiot, why can't you follow anything through till the end!" My voice cracked.

"Ready! Aim!" His commander shouted out commands as the sounds of guns being cocked echoed behind him.

His once small face, now looking at the end of my gun with fear and surprise ness. He breathed in and out slowly waiting for the release of a bullet.

I couldn't do it.

I lowered my rifle, as he gasped looking up at me with those blue eyes.

"There's no way I can shoot you, I can't." I threw the useless thing to the side and fell to my knees.

I covered my face with one hand and began to weep into it. This was the end of me and him. He was never coming back home, his bed will forever be empty now. The warmth do his presence by me... Gone.

"Why? Heavens why? Its not fair." I cried out.

I felt his stare pierce me from my spot, I couldn't look up at him. I couldn't look into the eyes of my ender.

"You know why." His voice sent chills down my back.

I know.

I really do, but I don't want to believe it.

'Let's go home.' The image of me meeting him for the first time ever.

The only time I ever felt true happiness. His innocent face looked up a me and let out a giggle as he interlocked his hand with mine and we went home.

That's never going to happen.

"What happened to you? I remember when you use to be great." My body racked with shivers as I cried and cried.

.

.  
.

Its done.


End file.
